Wiedźma z Izalith
right|350px Wiedźma z Izalith – wspomniana postać z gry ''Dark Souls''. Opis Podobnie jak Sprytny Karzeł, widziana jest tylko raz w grze, podczas intra, gdzie otrzymuje swoją duszę. W tej scenie wydaje się być potężną istotą o niebieskich ustach, popielatej skórze i rękach sparzonych przez wydobywanie duszy z Pierwszego Płomienia. Nosi znacznie bardziej wyrafinowaną wersję ubrań, które noszą jej dzieci oraz jest wyraźnie wyższa od nich i używanych przez nich katalizatorów. Historia Wiedźma z Izalith należała do Lordów, czterech istot, które odkryły cztery potężne dusze w Pierwszym Płomieniu. Dusza jaką otrzymała wiedźma symbolizowała życie. Ponieważ jej dusza ucieleśniała idee życia i ciepła, stała się pierwszą ognistą wiedźmą i użyła swojej duszy do wytworzenia płomienia. W pewnym momencie stała się matką "Wiedźm Chaosu", które uważano za jej biologiczne dzieci. Oddając cząstki swojej duszy własnym dzieciom, przystąpiły do wojny przeciwko Smokom i użyły ich mocy, aby tkać wielkie burze ogniowe, w celu pokonania ich. Kiedy to się skończyło, to prawdopodobnie wiedźma i jej dzieci osiedliły się w rodzinnym mieście Izalith, ale trudno stwierdzić, czy matka rządziła miastem. W odpowiedzi na gaśnięcie Pierwszego Płomienia, wiedźma próbowała użyć swojej duszy, by stworzyć nowy płomień, wierząc, że może on zastąpić pierwszy, gdy zgaśnie. W tym celu stworzyła nowy płomień w Izalith, znany jako Płomień Chaosu. Chociaż początkowo była w stanie go kontrolować, jej próba zastąpienia utrwalonego komponentu świata nie powiodła się, a ogień stał się bardzo niestabilny. Nikt nie był w stanie go opanować, a Wiedźma z Izalith zginęła, kiedy zrobiło się zbyt gwałtownie. Wykorzystując swoją duszę do samopalenia, ogień rozprzestrzenił się po całym Izalith, zabijając wielu mieszkańców. Płomień pochłonął jej ciało, formując je w pokręconą istotę znaną jako Łoże Chaosu. Znajdujący się w Łożu Chaosu płomień posłużył się duszą wiedźmy, aby stworzyć podróbkę życia jako takiego i płonące stworzenia, które stały się znane jako demony. Ci, których dopadł Płomień Chaosu, zostali przemienieni w demony o zróżnicowanej naturze. Także większość dzieci wiedźmy uległo przemianie. Jej jedyny syn stał się straszliwym, nieczułym stworzeniem, podczas gdy dwie córki: Quelaag i jej siostra, dały radę częściowo uciec. Ich dolna połowa ciała przekształciła się w demoniczne pająki, ale od pasa w górę zostały oszczędzone. Quelanie za to, jako jedynej, udało się uciec całkowicie. Rycerze Gwyna walczyli z demonami z Izalith, ale nie udało im się ich pokonać. Zamiast tego władca podjął specjalne działania, aby uniemożliwić większości demonów opuszczenie miasta. Uważa się, że wielu ludzi, którzy zachowali zdrowie psychiczne po ich korupcji, takich jak pozostałe Córy Chaosu, zgodziło się na ich uwięzienie. Po pewnym czasie Quelana natknęła się na człowieka o imieniu Salaman, który mimo swojej natury był w stanie dostrzec jej postać. Z tego powodu pozbyła się swojego naturalnego, ludzkiego lęku przed płomieniem i nauczyła go metody, dzięki której mógł kontrolować moc ognia. Nauka zakończyła się sukcesem, a jej uczniowie zostali pierwszymi piromanami, zaś sama Quelana stała się matką piromancji. Piromancje, których nauczył się Salaman, pozwalały manipulować lawą, tak jak go nauczyła Córa Chaosu, ale zamiast tego pokazywał swoim własnym uczniom inne metody manipulowania płomieniem. Jego najbardziej utalentowaną uczennicą była Carmina. Była ona jedną z pierwszych, która wzięła swoją piromancję na pola, gdzie nie można było zrobić absolutnie nic z płomieniem, tylko z życiem. Teraz większość piromanów, która może manipulować zarówno życiem, jak i płomieniem, przebywa na Wielkich Bagnach i czci Wiedźmę z Izalith oraz jej dzieci jako swych bogów. Pomimo ostatecznego zniszczenia Łoża, sam Płomień Chaosu został zjednoczony w królestwie Eleum Loyce, gdzie spłonął pomimo wysiłku mieszkańców. W końcu sam Król Kości Słoniowej zstąpił w płomień by z nim walczyć, ale i on został zepsuty. W obecnym czasie zarówno Łoże, jak i płomień zgasły, a demony stały się zagrożone, ponieważ ich rasa już nie powstawała dalej. Podczas gdy niektóre demony wędrowały po krainach, komunikując się z innymi rasami i pracując razem z nimi, na przykład zbłąkany demon w Lothric, ich własna esencja chaosu szybko się spalała. Wielu żyje do dziś w tajemniczym mieście demonów, znalezionym wśród zniszczonych struktur Izalith, a większość jego mieszkańców to demony i skorumpowani obywatele Izalith. Obecny władca demonicznego miasta siedzi samotnie wśród poległych walczących, jako ostatni z pierwotnych obywateli Izalith, pamiętający o narodzinach Chaosu i śmierci matki piromancji. Znane dzieci Wiedźmy * Wiedźma Chaosu Quelaag * Siostra Quelaag * Quelana z Izalith * Nieustanne Wyładowanie * Córa Chaosu * Zwłoki z Czarnym Zestawem Obszytym Złotem, pilnowane przez Nieustanne Wyładowanie. * Lewe i prawe korzenie Łoża Chaosu. Ciekawostki * Mocno jest sugerowane, że Zaginiona Grzesznica z ''Dark Souls II'' ma pewne powiązania z Wiedźmą z Izalith, bo nie tylko posiada robaka chaosu z Zagubionego Izalith, ale także upuszcza po śmierci duszę starej wiedźmy w NG+. Oprócz tego, w walce pomagają jej piromanci. Dodatkowo, założenie kajdan kary zwiększa piromancję. Można więc spekulować, że Grzesznica mogła być jedną z dzieci wiedźmy. * Kilka dialogów z Quelaną wspomina o tym, jak większość ludzi nie potrafi jej dostrzec i zakłada się, że nie są w stanie, jeśli sama tego nie chce. * Obydwie córki wiedźmy mają imiona zaczynające się od "Que-", co może wskazywać na to, że jej własne imię może mieć taką pisownię, chociaż nazwa ta jest wciąż nieznana. Bogini Quella ma podobną nazwę, ale nie ma żadnego widocznego związku z Wiedźmą z Izalith. Galeria Wiedźma z Izalith 2.jpg|Wiedźma wraz ze swoimi dziećmi en:Witch of Izalith Kategoria:Postacie w Dark Souls Kategoria:Historia Dark Souls Kategoria:Postacie wspomniane w Dark Souls Kategoria:Bóstwa w Dark Souls